


Forever In My Dreams...

by thorkiship18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Chance Meetings, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Forests, Good Loki (Marvel), I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is a cautious little kitten, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, OTP Feels, Singing, The Enchanted Forest, Thor is a happy Prince, Thor/Loki - Freeform, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: A chance encounter takes place between a young, cautious Sorcerer and a happy go lucky Prince in the Enchanted Forest.What will be the outcome?





	Forever In My Dreams...

**Author's Note:**

> I forced myself to do this lol. I wanted to do it in the first place, but I got so self conscious about it. So, here it is, finished! I am pleased with the result. 
> 
> Anyways, this entire fic was based on that one scene in Sleeping Beauty where Aurora and Philip first meet and it's love at first sight. I thought it'd be cool to do that with Thor and Loki lol, and I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> (Any errors are my own!)

Loki sprints through the forest at full speed, long slender legs carrying him further into the woods.

He grins at the speed he's going, using his forward momentum to jump over logs and stumps in his way. He's headed nowhere in particular today, just deep into the Enchanted Forest where the Fairies and the Sprites live and thrive. Ever since he was a boy, he would listen to his mother speak of them. She'd tell him stories of how the Fairies helped mortal men accomplish their goals if they were pure of heart.

Loki clings to her teachings like a vine. She taught him everything he needs to know to survive in the world beyond this place...but he'll never leave the forest's borders. This is his true home, a place brimming with powerful Archmagic from the roots of the trees to the singing birds above. It's a comforting place to be. It's free here.

And so, Loki doesn't slow down one bit until he finds himself a lovely place to rest. There's a clearing in the middle of the forest where the early afternoon sun shines brightly upon him through the trees. The green grass is extra soft underneath of his bare feet; dewy moist. There is also a stream of water nearby that's music to Loki's ears. He wanders off in the direction of the water, finding a brook. He smiles. Loki wills a small canteen into existence, using it to gather up some fresh drinking water.

A basic conjuring trick. Useless, yet useful at the same time.

He guzzles all of it down in one go, shamelessly belching right afterwards. He's been running for at least fifteen minutes nonstop, just taking all of it in. The Enchanted Forest will never cease to amaze him by any means. He's lived in these woods for twenty years, and he still hasn't seen all that it has to offer.

Once again, Loki reaches down to fill up his canteen, this time for later travels in the forest. He loops it around his belt with a string, waltzing around the water. The raven haired man rolls up his black tights until they reach his knees; no sense in getting wet. The water is cool to the touch, and he giggles at the smooth rocks that tickle his feet in the brook. Loki looks down, and causes a small water bubble to hover above him. It explodes into a million little droplets when he pokes it, not one landing on him.

Suddenly, he hears a familiar buzzing sound. The flapping of very small wings. Loki looks behind him--back towards the clearing--to see a pair of Fairies perch themselves on the branch of a tree. They're glowing a dim golden hue that makes Loki feel so at ease. His bright green eyes light up at the small magical beings. They're the same ones he's encountered since he was little. A man and a woman, both ageless as well as without speech. If they could talk, they'd greet him warmly. For now, the tiny Fairies with transparent wings wave and smile. Loki waves back, stepping out of the water.

"Hello again." He says with a grin. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

The male Fairy nods, kissing the female Fairy on the cheek. The female Fairy blushes; the light around her shines brighter, making Loki laugh.

"Love is in the air today, I see. You two are always together. Must have been for many, many years now."

The female Fairy nods, leaning her head on her male counterpart's shoulder.

Loki smiles. "Love at first sight I bet. It could exist in your world, but not in mine. We humans are more realistic with our emotions..." Suddenly, Loki's smile fades, and he becomes slightly melancholy, something the Fairies notice. "But maybe it would be nice to catch the eye of a lucky human. Could you imagine?"

The female Fairy grins, nodding fiercely for him to continue. Her companion smiles as well, pointy ears twitching in anticipation.

"Well," Loki goes on, standing up straight. "We'd start by introducing each other. I'd bow, and he'd do the same, but then he'd take my hand in his, pressing his lips to it gently."

It's embarrassing to continue the imaginative tale of Loki meeting some stranger, but he presses on because that's all it is--fiction.

"And he would be so handsome; a tall man with luscious blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky. He'd be so brave and bold. We would talk for hours, just enjoying each other's company. And then later, we'd watch the sun set, and he would pull me close..."

Loki catches himself as he wraps his arms around himself. He scoffs, hands dropping to his sides

"But that will never happen. Life just doesn't work that way."

His words seemingly sadden his magical friends; the male Fairy huffs a breathless sigh, solemnly resting his hand on his lover's thigh. It's a beautiful yet trying sight. Loki does believe what he said: Love at first sight can't be true. It's a process that builds and builds. Fairy tales, he thinks to himself. Still, the sight of the disheartened Fairies makes Loki feel guilty.

Every tale deserves a happy ending. The young man smiles at them.

"If it _did_  happen, however," he says. "I would sing and dance with him." Loki makes a display of getting into position with an invisible dance partner. "He would know how to dance because he was raised that way, and he's know all the words to my favorite song."

Soon, Loki starts to move, dancing with the wind and air. His bare feet glide across the grass as he closes his eyes and hums the lovely tune his mother used to sing for him as a child. It's not long before the actual words leave his lips, and his voice graces the clearing for all to hear.

_In the starlight I will wait, blessed with your presence. Your eyes are like emeralds in this state, of pure unearthly essence._

_Our fates are intertwined forever, so have no fear. If we depart from this life tomorrow, we'll be together again, my dear._

_May you forever be by my side as we take this leap of faith, my little dove, my love._

Loki smiles as he dances by himself, twirling as if someone else was doing it to him. The Fairies sway next to each other, clearly enjoying themselves.

Unbeknownst to all three of them, Loki is being watched by a most handsome stranger.

****

Thor sucks in his tongue as his arrow misses its mark. The white Elk looks up when the arrow makes noise, and quickly bounds away into the forest. Next to him, Fandral laughs, and Volstagg merely clasps a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Next time, eh, friend?" Volstagg smiles sadly. "You'd have better luck throwing your hammer at it!"

Thor sighs, desperately trying to hide the shame in his tone. "It's the forest. The magic threw off my arrow. You all saw it."

"Yes, sweet Prince," Fandral snickers. "We did. Stupid forest. How dare it deliberately sway the arrow! Outrageous!"

"Mocking, hmm? You wound me, my friend." Thor grumbles as he puts away his bow. He walks to the spot where the Elk leapt from not too long ago, long red cape dragging along the forest floor. He bends down, looking at the ground. "It has left tracks. I will go after it."

"Are you sure you don't need assistance with that, Your Highness? Perhaps the magic of this place will make obstacles in your path."

Volstagg attempts to conceal a giggle from Fandral's jests, but he does a very horrible job at it. Thor flashes them a stern look, one that causes their faces to go as pale as a ghost's. Though at the very last second, Thor chuckles, standing up to pat both of his friends on the back.

"I'll be just fine," he says. "It's just an animal. It probably hasn't gotten far anyway. Go on without me. I'll be okay."

Volstagg purses his lips. "Do try not to get lost, Your Highness. The last thing any of us would want is your father razing the Enchanted Forest down to the ground to find you."

"I will try my best. I'll meet up with you both soon."

"If you die in here, I'll kill you." Fandral snorts, traipsing in the opposite direction with Volstagg.

Thor says nothing on that. He only laughs to himself as he attempts to follow the tracks made by the Elk. It amazes him how he failed to hit it. He had the shot lined up just right. There was no magical interference here. What could it have been? Nerves, obviously. Thor has no problem with taking down an animal for sport, yet something was troubling him enough to cause him to fail the hunt.

He knows what it was.

The thought of finally obtaining the throne from his father.

It's hard to fully process. It's all Thor has dreamt about since he was a small child listening to the stories his father used to tell of ancient battles and war prizes and loot the size of castles. He's so close to his goals he can almost feel the crown on his head and the soft cushion of the throne on his buttocks. Ruling Asgard will be the greatest feeling in the entire world.

Just another year until his twenty fifth birthday, then he will ascend the throne to become King of the Nine Sacred Lands.

All-Father Thor Odinson.

It has a powerful ring to it, don't you think? Thor's smug grin is aimed only on himself as he continues to track the evasive Elk. He will be just a great as his father ruling the Sacred Lands, if not greater. If only mother were alive to see him succeed.

Time passes by in the forest as Thor hunts down his prey. The damn thing is good at hiding, and even better at leading him in circles; he swears he passed by the same tree stump six times already. The Elk must be magical. His tracks seem to be repeating themselves, going about in an endless loop to confuse any predators. Thor snorts at the thought, determined to hunt down the little bastard to put an end to its mind games.

Perhaps it might not even be the animal's doing. It could all be the work of the one they call the Witch of these woods. A powerful Sorceress who fled into this forest years ago to escape persecution. If it's truly her, then maybe Thor has more problems on his plate than he imagined.

But suddenly, as he makes his way around the tree stump for the eighth time in a row, he begins hearing something.

It's faint, and sweet, but it almost sounds like...someone singing? No, it can't be. Someone singing in the woods? Surely it must be Fandral then! He's never one to hold back from wailing like a banshee. Yet as Thor steps closer to the sound, it becomes clear that the person singing is in fact not Fandral.

Fandral is incapable of singing so sweetly.

_...I will love you...until the end..._

Those words. Thor knows those words. That song. It's from long ago. He still remembers the lyrics. Curious, Thor changes direction. Instead of going after the Elk, he wanders off deep into the forest, chasing after the one with the lovely singing voice.

_Wrap me in your arms until we meet again in my dreams..._

Oh, those words. So beautiful, so angelic. Thor's getting close now. He can feel it. He pushes away branches from the trees that block his path between him and the one singing their heart out. It's a pain in the arse.

_I knew you once upon a time..._

Who is that? The Witch?

It's not long before Thor catches up to the voice. He quickly hides himself behind a bush, poking his head out to see the one person he's been looking for.

It's not a woman, but a man.

A slim man with long, raven black hair and a green long sleeved tunic. His tights are rolled up to his knees, and he's dancing around in a circle, eyes closed and singing to himself. It's a queer sight, Thor says to himself in his mind, but it is also very...alluring as well. The way this young man dances has charmed him, and his face-- _by the Gods_ \--he's absolutely stunning! Gorgeous!

_For I love you, and you love me too, you'll hold me just once, please hold me just once, forever in my dreams._

There's an odd sensation in his heart right now. What is it that he feels? He just...wants to be closer to him right now, to hold him, to talk to him.

Thor observes the young man, plotting in his head. He must speak with him, but how? It would be simple enough to just interrupt right here and now, would it not? He decides against that. Something elaborate might do, something more theatrical. A grand entrance. A surprise.

Having come up with a plan, Thor sets aside his bow and arrows, and unfastens his cape, hooking it up on a tree branch. He stands tall, dusting off his clothes before stepping out into the clearing with the young man. Thankfully, his eyes are still closed, so he doesn't see Thor right away. He continues to hum the melody of the song, dancing with the wind and air until his back is turned.

It's then--and only then--does Thor intervene by stepping behind the young man to gently grasp his wrists to sing and dance with him.

****

_Forever in my dreams!_

That wasn't Loki's voice. It was deeper than his.

And those hands; the feeling of someone's solid chest against his back, someone swaying with him to the song. Startled, Loki pulls away, turning to see just who interrupted him.

It's almost as if the Gods are mocking him themselves. He stares upon an exact replica of the man he just described to his two Fairy companions. A man (slightly taller than he) with eyes as blue as the sky, and messy blonde hair that's somewhat braided and half tied back. His facial hair is neatly trimmed as well. He knew the song, he knew the words, he knew how to dance. He looks strong--stronger than any man...and he's grinning very hard.

Loki is scared. This isn't real. It can't be real.

He's never encountered another person who wasn't his mother before. This man must be a figment of his imagination! Even so, Loki takes a cautious step back, eyes widening at the man before him.

"No, please." The man says, holding out his hands as if Loki were a wild animal. He's unarmed save for a hefty looking hammer strapped to his belt. "I didn't mean to frighten you. Don't run away. It's alright. I won't harm you. Everything is just fine."

Loki does not move, too frightened to do so. The man's dark shirt is the color of blood all throughout, and his boots are unlike anything Loki has seen before. Black. Leather. Polished to perfection. He wears armor too, thin, but sturdy looking. He must be a warrior. What would a warrior be doing all the way out here?

"Do you have a name, young one?"

It takes a moment for Loki to realize that the handsome stranger is talking to him, and it shakes him out of his thoughts. He doesn't respond deliberately, attempting to gauge where the blonde's limits are.

"Can you...speak? If you can sing, you can speak."

Again, nothing.

The man sighs as he crosses his large arms over his chest. "Well, that's unfortunate. Fine. Don't tell me your name. I'll just tell you mine. I'm Thor."

Thor.

Thor...

_Thor._

It sounds rugged. Tough. Powerful. Mighty.

"You certainly look like a Thor." Loki mumbles unconsciously.

Thor's eyebrows shoot up to his forehead, and he grins again. "So you do speak? That's great! That makes me very happy."

Oaf. A huge oaf.

Yet strangely adorable.

"And they call beautiful young man...?"

Beautiful? Oh, dear...

Loki blushes, moving hair out of his face so he can see the dumb blonde better. "Hmph. There is no 'they.' I live alone in this forest."

"Then you must have known the Witch!"

"The...Witch? Do you mean...mother?"

"Your mother is the Witch?"

"My mother is dead."

"Oh." Thor says, clearly embarrassed and troubled by his words. Loki almost feels sorry for him. "I apologize. I'm so sorry."

Who is this "Thor"? What does he want, how does he know about mother, and what exactly is he doing out here? These are all questions Loki desperately wants to ask him, but is too afraid to.

Loki looks away from Thor, rubbing his forearm. "Do not apologize. Your mortal mind could not have known. It was a long time ago. There is no Witch in these woods, sir. Apart from..."

Thor frowns. "Apart from whom?"

"Myself."

"You're a Witch?"

"I absolutely abhor that term." Loki hisses, hands on his hips.

"Would you prefer the term Wizard, then?" Thor smirks.

Ugh. This man.

Loki turns to leave, but Thor is quicker than him. He rushes after him, softly taking his hand in his. The contact sends shivers down Loki's back, and his breath hitches for just a moment. He stares up into Thor's ice blue portals, captured by his intense gaze.

"I jest," Thor murmurs in embarrassment. "If I offended you, please forgive me."

Loki smirks. "You couldn't offend me if you tried, mortal."

They stare at each other for longer than necessary, both of them taking in the other's appearance. Loki keeps finding himself lost in Thor's eyes while Thor is utterly captivated by Loki's otherworldly beauty. The young Sorcerer's heart skips several beats the longer Thor's touch lingers and his gaze intensifies.

This feeling--this strange tingling sensation in his stomach--what could it be?

It's not long until they both hear the humming of Fairy wings. Loki's companions come fluttering to his aid, both landing on either sides of his shoulders. Their presence startles Thor, and he recoils in an almost hilarious display of fright. Loki, unable to suppress his laugh, smiles wholeheartedly at the stranger's reaction.

"Could it be your first time spotting a Fairy?" Loki asks.

Thor blinks, mouth ajar in amazement now. He takes a step closer, inspecting the tiny creatures. "Oh yes, most definitely. I've never seen such beautiful creatures before."

Loki giggles as the female Fairy hugs his cheek, rubbing her face on his. "They are lovely, aren't they?"

"Aye, but the most lovely one I see now is you."

Thor's compliment is so sudden that it throws Loki off completely. The male Fairy grins smugly at his lover from the opposite shoulder. If he were speaking, he'd most likely be saying something to the effect of "I told you so" or perhaps "It isn't purely fiction after all."

Love at first sight does _not_  exist. It just can't.

No one can fall so head over heels for another person they've just met. How could they without getting to know each other? Intrusive thoughts fill Loki's mind, thoughts of being alone, thoughts of his mother speaking solemnly about his father that he never knew.

It hurts him.

She never said who the man was, or how he came to be in her life. She did, however, mention that his wit was unmatched. He could save himself from any battle just by using his words, something she said Loki greatly inherited from him. His mother died before giving him his father's name. Strangely, Loki feels as though he doesn't need it. He never knew him, so what difference would it make now? They're both dead, possibly in the afterlife together.

Loki soon comes back to reality, and gently shoos away the Fairies from his shoulders, causing them to hover in the air momentarily. He glances at Thor, careful not to get lost in those eyes again.

"I must be going. It was nice to meet you, Thor."

"Wait!" Thor says, grasping Loki's hand again. "I didn't get your name."

His heart thumps wildly in his ribcage as he forces himself to look anywhere but in that man's eyes.

"Loki. My name is Loki."

Thor smiles, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Loki. I like it. It's beautiful...like you."

Loki's cheeks redden. This is getting dangerous. Before anything can come of it, Loki pulls his hand away again, turning his back to Thor.

"I have to leave..."

Yet, just as Loki begins to walk away, he hears Thor calling his name behind him.

"Loki! Please, I..." The blonde's voice wavers, and Loki ends up turning around again to see just what his issue is. He looks...defeated. It breaks his heart a little. "I know I have absolutely no right to say this to you, but I wish...I wish you would stay. Please."

Damn this man.

Damn him and everything he's doing to Loki! He can't take this. His heart and his brain are fighting amongst each other over the "right" thing to do. Thor is charming, polite, very handsome, and incredibly adorable. He has a boyish charm about him.

What on earth is he doing to him?

Loki can hear his thoughts clear as day contradicting the feelings in his heart. They wage war with each other, both at odds. It would be very rude to leave him alone like this, pouting like a kicked puppy. On the other hand, Loki has no idea who he is or what he wants. He could be a murderer who wants to do him harm. If he is one then...he can certainly _try_  to hurt him. Loki's magic will overpower him quickly before he can do anything threatening.

Having made up his mind, Loki sighs, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I suppose I...I could..." The words are difficult to get out, but he manages. "Yes. I'll stay with you."

As he had anticipated, Thor's huge, bright grin comes back. He rushes up to Loki, chest to chest, staring down into his eyes. "That just made me very happy, Loki"

"You...idiot."

"Maybe I am." The blonde looks at the Fairies, and they begin to fly with each other in a sort of strange dance. Loki follows his gaze, and knows what he is about to say. Those mischief makers. "Would you like to dance with me, Loki?"

"Dance!?" Loki gasps. "Dance--!? I couldn't--I mean, I..."

"You had no problem dancing before my arrival."

"That was..."

"Different?"

Loki nods.

"How so?"

"Well, I...hmm. I suppose it...wasn't."

Thor chuckles as he takes Loki's hand in his once more, and puts his other hand on his waist. His voice is more husky than before as he pulls them close, lips pressed against the young man's ear. "Shall we?"

"There's no music..."

"We do not need music. Just each other, in this moment."

It's such a silly, stupid, cliche thing to say...yet Loki practically melts as Thor's breath and beard tickle his ear. Against his better judgement, Loki puts his remaining hand on Thor's shoulder, and--Gods--he's so solid, like a rock! This man was sculpted by the ones above, no doubt! He listens to Thor's little laugh, knowing that he's gotten him to think about it.

Loki scoffs, but allows the blonde man to lead them into a steady waltz. It definitely feels odd this way. There's nothing to dance to, no melody, no one singing so they can take a moment to adjust to the song. Just the sounds of pure nature around them. It's a little disorienting being so close to a man such as Thor. As stated before, Loki has never met anyone else outside of this forest. He's sure there's no one else quite like Thor, be he can't be for certain.

He seems unique with the way he is; he radiates pure happiness. Loki feels intoxicated by it, and suddenly and unconsciously, he uses his magical abilities to create music out of thin air. A beautiful symphony plays for them. It's the same song they both were singing together not too long ago. Thor is rather surprised by Loki's extraordinary talents. At first, Loki fears for his life; he thinks Thor could be one of those "Witch Hunters" his mother mentioned before her death.

But Thor's shock quickly fades away, turning into a look of find astonishment.

And that's the moment Loki realizes that he's too far gone. There's no turning back after this. His life is forever changed now that Thor has stumbled into it. In Loki's mind, he can't even remember how his life was going had Thor not snuck up on him today. Always alone and waking up in the middle of the night surrounded by darkness.

Not anymore.

As the song plays on, the two men dance across the clearing together, smiling and humming along. Loki has fully given himself up to Thor at this point, surrending control. The big blue eyed blonde twirls him around twice before grabbing his waist to lift him briefly into the air. Loki laughs, bracing himself by putting both hands on the man's shoulders. Truly a magical moment between the two.

Soon enough, the song comes close to a close, and Thor does one last twirl before Loki comes close to his chest once again. The invisible violins and harps makes sound, and fade away in the same instance. It's just them now. It scares the life out of Loki how easily this came to pass. With the music gone, the two of them stand still just looking at each other. It's almost too much. Thor smiles warmly at him, cupping his cheeks with his huge hands.

Then the unexpected happens.

The blonde kisses Loki's forehead.

Loki realizes, yet again, that there is no turning back now.

****

"...and I've lived in these woods my whole life, never once stepping foot outside in the world beyond its borders."

Thor hums next to him as they sit under the large tree that Loki named Yggrasil. "I see. Have you ever been curious to see what lies out there?"

"Are you serious?" The Sorcerer snorts. "Of course I have! I've wondered about it everyday. I just..."

"You're afraid of what you don't know."

Loki nods. "Yes."

"That's okay. We--the ones out there--too are alike in that. Where I come from, the people are so afraid of what they don't understand, someone like you, for example. Magic..." Thor looks up in the tree to see the two Fairies playing a fun game of tag, and chuckles. "Fairies. They're marvelous, those two. How long have they been together?"

"A long time, I presume. I never see one without the other."

"Romantic. Do they have names?"

Loki's hands suddenly find themselves in Thor's hair, messing around and braiding it. "If they do, they haven't told me. Fairies don't speak, I don't think they know how. They can communicate without using words, however. Perhaps Telepathy."

"Well, that's very interesting. How about we name them, then? I know!" Thor says, shaping his fingers once, pointing up at the female Fairy. "Ingrid. Do you like the name Ingrid, little one? Does it fit?"

The female Fairy briefly stops playing her game with her lover in favor of listening in on the conversation below. At mention of having a name of her own, the female Fairy smiles down at Thor, nodding her head profusely.

"Excellent! And you!" Thor points to the male Fairy who stops in his tracks, hovering over a branch. "Your name will be...Isak! Is Isak fine with you?"

Unlike his female counterpart, the male Fairy quickly rejects Thor's choice. In fact, not only does he outright reject the name with a frown, but he also pretends to be visibly ill at the mention of it, holding his stomach and pretending to vomit. Ingrid and Loki think it's delightful, but Thor feigns offence.

"It's a good name!"

Loki giggles, hands still playing in the blonde's hair. "Not according to him."

"How about you try it then? See what he thinks of it. I bet he'll make fun of it too."

"Alright, fine." Loki looks up at the male Fairy, and the creature looks back down at him in kind. The Sorcerer smirks with a twinkle in his eye. "Magnus. Your name will be Magnus."

The male Fairy grins, quickly coming down to fly in circles around Loki's head as thanks before joining up with his love. Thor squints his eyes at Loki who just smiles innocently.

"You must've used your magic on him." Thor grumbles.

Loki childishly sticks his tongue out at him. "Prove it."

Both Thor and Loki laugh to themselves as Ingrid and Magnus resume their game of tag. The two fall into comfortable silence again. It's been hours since their first meeting, and they just can't seem to get enough of each other. They've danced some more, but now they're sitting together, talking about their pasts and their interests. Loki feels closer to Thor now, and while that should sound odd, it doesn't feel like it. It almost feels like they've known each other for quite some time. Years maybe.

They're yards away from the clearing, looking out upon the forest from atop a hill.

"I think I just did." Thor snarks, closing his eyes momentarily. "So, what else can you do, Loki?"

"Meaning?"

"Can you talk to animals? Can you control the weather?"

"Next you're going to ask if I can summon Demons."

Thor opens his eyes, cocking up an eyebrow curiously. "Can you?"

Loki stops braiding Thor's hair, giving him a half-hearted side eye. "No, I cannot."

"Good. That's good."

"Thor?"

"Yes?"

"Why...what are you doing here? In the Enchanted Forest. I can't imagine mortals just deciding to one day wander in here out of the blue."

"Oh. Yes, I was hunting. I decided it was time to give it a try with a bow. I must confess that I am horrible at archery. I missed my target. Damn Elk ran away from me--ow!"

Loki tugs on Thor's hair only to play innocent at the last second.

"You did that on purpose!"

"And if I did?" Loki deadpans.

"Why are you being cruel?"

"Me? _You_  are being cruel by hunting a defenseless animal!" The Sorcerer raises his voice. "The creatures of this forest are beautiful, full of life and delicate magic. They are not prizes to be won, and they certainly are not game! I'm glad he fled from you. That means he gets to live to see another day in this place. Brutish oaf..."

"I'm sorry. For what it's worth, I'm glad he ran from me too," Thor hums, looking at Loki with a smile. "If he didn't, I wouldn't have given chase and found you dancing merrily by yourself."

Thor winks at him at the last second.

Those words burn up Loki's insides; he's on fire, scorching hot heat rises in his belly, and he resists the urge to bite his lip. Damn Thor, damn him!

"It's fine," Loki says quietly, ignoring the weird sensation in his body. "Just promise me you won't harm another living creature in these woods. That is...if you plan on coming back here in the future."

"I promise."

Loki's unsure...but he believes that Thor means that on both accounts. He'll never harm another animal in this forest, and he'll be back to see him again. The thought of this happening again fully sets Loki's heart ablaze. He looks out ahead of them, and they watch the sunset together. They've been with one another all day.

It's all coming true, everything Loki was saying to his Fairies earlier in the day. Thor is the man of his dreams. Could he be some magical spectre that the forest conjured up? Is he a figment of his imagination? Is Thor a combination of both? Loki hopes not. He wants this to be real, he wants this, something beautiful.

"The sun is setting." Thor says beside him, stating the obvious. "It looks so different in Asgard."

"The moon and the stars are an even greater sight out here." Loki supplies. "They tell stories if you look and listen."

"I can imagine. We hardly see the stars back home. I would love to watch them with you some time, Loki."

"Yeah."

"Soon, maybe?"

"S--soon..."

"Loki?"

"Hmm?"

In the blink of an eye, Loki feels Thor's hand on his cheek, making him turn his face towards him. Oh, by the Gods, Thor looks so gorgeous like this, sunlight bouncing off his skin, casting a stunning glow on his profile. He looks just like a God sent down from the heavens. Loki's breath hitches as their faces suddenly become mere inches apart.

His heartbeat is erratic now, pounding out of control.

His palms start to sweat, and he clenches his tights firmly.

Loki shuts his eyes so he doesn't have to look him in the eye when it happens, but all of a sudden--

"Odinson! Thor! Prince Odinson, where are you!?"

Another mortal? Here?

_Odinson?_

Loki's eyes shoot open, and he witnesses Thor standing up in a hurry. Loki, confused, does the same. He frowns, looking up the guilty and panicked expression upon the blonde's face. Thor throws his hands up in the air in frustration, then proceeds to scrub one of his hands down his face.

"I have completely lost track of time, oh no!" Thor grumbles.

"Who is that?" Loki asks, brows still furrowed. "He called you Odinson. He called you...Prince."

Thor flashes him a sheepish grin. "Surprise?"

Loki's eyes widen in realization.

"Oh my--you're a Prince! No, you're _the_  Prince! I can't believe it--you never said anything--oh, Your Highness, I--"

"No, no, none of that now. Nothing has changed between us. Well...yeah, nothing. Not really."

"Thor!" The voice yells again, fainter this time. He must be leaving the area. "Where are you!?"

"I really hate to cut this short, Dear Loki, but I must go." Thor chuckles breathlessly as he walks briskly back towards the clearing to retrieve his gear with Loki right behind him. He picks up his bow and arrows, slinging them across his back. "I feel horrible for this. I'm sorry. I've been apologizing all day, haven't I? Sorry--damn, I did it again. Sorry--nope. I am making an ass of myself, aren't I?"

Despite the urgency, Loki giggles, patting Thor on the shoulder. "You've been doing a fine job of that on your own all day, Thor. I'm still in shock, but I'm sure that will fade in time."

Thor grins. "Yes, of course. Oh! I want to give you something." He reaches behind the a tree to produce a large, bright red cloak. Without a second thought, Thor wraps it around Loki, fastening the buttons so it doesn't fall from his slender shoulders. "My cape. Take it. In case I'm ever unable to come back, I want you to have this...so you can remember me."

"I couldn't forget you...thank you. Thank you very much." Soon, however, Loki gains an idea of his own. He plucks a strand of his hair from the top of his head, and rolls it around in his hands. It glows green for a few seconds before returning to normal. Quickly, Loki braids it into Thor's hair, smiling at the look he gets in return. "We're connected now. If you touch it and think of me, you will see where I am and what I'm doing. Now we both have something."

"I love it already," Thor says, holding Loki close. They pull apart, but look into each other's eyes one last time. "I have to hurry, but..."

Thor presses his lips against Loki's in a quick move, causing the young Sorcerer moan in surprise. However, he relaxes into the kiss, holding onto Thor for dear life. All too soon, the kiss is broken, and Thor's grin only seems to widen. He walks backwards into the bushes, still staring at the awestruck Loki.

"I will see you again."

Loki hugs the cape closer to him, blushing. "I will await for you to return."

"Do not find another man to replace me."

"As if any man could replace you, Mighty Prince. Run along before I take the form of a snake to frighten you."

"The joke is on you, because I  _love_ snakes."

Loki shakes his head, waving him away. "Begone, oaf!"

"Farewell, Witch!"

For the last time, Thor chuckles, and turns around to run back into the forest to join whoever has been looking for him. Loki is left standing in the middle of the clearing with only his memories of Thor and his warm cape wrapped around him. It smells just like the blonde. Eventually, Ingrid and Magnus come flying to him, landing on his shoulders. Even without looking, he can tell they're smiling. He is as well.

Today, he was proven wrong by Fairies.

What are the odds?

****

Thor follows Fandral's voice, and soon enough, he finds both him and Volstagg near the spot they split up. Fandral looks at Thor strangely as the Prince catches his breath, putting his hands on his knees.

"What?" Thor questions.

"Where is your cape?"

Oh.

Thor stands straight up. "My cape? O--oh. It was torn apart by a branch. It's useless now."

Volstagg hums, eyebrow raising. "Mhmm. I see. And your hair?"

"My hair?" Thor laughs, hiding the special braid away with all the other strands. "I was lost, and I got bored. No big deal."

"I see you've come back empty handed." Fandral adds. "Not so good with a bow, Your Highness."

"I decided against hurting it. What has it ever done to me?" At his words, both of his friends look strangely at him, but they don't say another word. "Whatever. Let's just get out of here, yeah? I'm very tired."

"From hunting nothing. Wait until Hogun hears about this."

Thor snorts as he and his two friends begin their trek out of the Enchanted Forest. He cannot tell them of his fateful meeting with the "Witch of the Woods", or the marvelous day he spent with him. They wouldn't understand. They'd fear him. But not Thor. Thor doesn't fear Loki. He cares for him.

And when they return to the castle, Thor touches the special braid. He lays in his bedchambers, thinking of Loki. And that's when he sees him, asleep in his own bed, warm and safe and surrounded by Thor's cape. With that, Thor smiles, and drifts off to sleep thinking of the next time he'll visit. Before reaching unconsciousness, he murmurs:

"Forever in my dreams..."

**Author's Note:**

> If this does well, I might make more of it. I have ideas for more chapters, so we'll see! Thanks for reading!


End file.
